


Star Love

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun just broke up from his lover, and Changmin, with a little push from Kyuhyun and star from Jonghyun, thought, 'why not?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

His shift was over, Sooyoung would take over the next shift but he told her he didn’t mind to stay a little while more. Because Yoochun was there. He would just wait there behind the desk, until Yoochun came and gave the book for him to check.

 

The man was a year his senior. He didn’t visit library that often, but Changmin made sure that he’d be there to be Yoochun’s librarian when he needed anything, just to make the older man notice him. But no matter how hard he tried, it didn’t matter, because Yoochun had a boyfriend. Not just a boyfriend, but Kim Jaejoong.

 

That perfect human being who looked like the main character of romantic manga; charming with his pale flawless skin and big eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Yoochun said as Changmin gave him back the book after he input the borrower’s data to the computer.

 

Changmin always love that voice. That husky, deep voice. Not only his voice, everything about Yoochun was wonderful. His brown eyes, his lovely eyelash, his perfect nose, his kissable lips, Changmin could go on paragraphs and pages about Yoochun. And he hadn’t even started on his smile. His, sweet, warm, calming smile that could melt snow and delay winter. Changmin’s most favourite thing about Yoochun was his smile.

 

Yoochun would smile after he found the book he searched. Or when he looked out through the window. And usually when he greeted his friends.

 

But the most common smile Changmin saw was the smile Yoochun gave to Jaejoong. Yoochun would smile at whatever his boyfriend did. So gentle and loving, and Changmin couldn’t bring himself to hate or being jealous, because it was just the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

One day, Changmin heard the couple fought, from the Library, now to the empty Science Room. Well. Wasn’t _heard_. Maybe ‘followed’ was the correct word. Following quietly, to be exact.

 

“No! I’m tired of you, Chun! It’s for real now!” Jaejoong tried to let go of Yoochun’s hold on his hand.

 

“You said you want to breakup a month ago! But then you want to come back to me again!” Yoochun said in a low warning.

 

 “It’s real for now!” Jaejoong pushed Yoochun away.

 

Changmin flattened himself to the pillar, hoped the couple couldn’t see them.

 

“It happened before, Jae,” Yoochun said, so patiently. “You belong with me, don’t you-“

 

“I’m sorry, I really am, but I’m not in love with you anymore,” Jaejoong cut. “I love Yunho more, and he loves me too, more than you, I-“

 

“How do you know that?” Yoochun said in a whisper.

 

“We- we just click. And I feel something I’ve never felt with you before. It’s different, Chun…” Jaejoong sighed. “Let’s stop here.”

 

Changmin’s heart beating fast. He felt sorry for Yoochun. He knew he shouldn’t be there, but he just couldn’t help it. He heard a smooch, Jaejoong was kissing Yoochun on the lips, then he left him alone.

 

Not alone.

 

Changmin was still there, watched Yoochun breathed out as his shoulders fell, looked down and covered his face.

 

 

#

 

 

“Wow, what a bitch!” Kyuhyun exclaimed after Changmin told him the story.

 

Changmin couldn’t disagree.

 

“But you must be happy, right?” Kyuhyun smirked to Changmin.

 

“What are you talking about?” Changmin asked. “How can I be happy when he’s being that miserable! I barely see him in the library, and he just drown himself in the music room, being all mellow with his guitar.”

 

“Because they’re over!” Kyuhyun stated the obvious. “And he’s single! So, you can take him away!”

 

“What?!” Changmin’s eyes popped out. “Are you crazy?!”

 

“Gosh, Min, it’s the most logical thing to do! You’ve liked him for ages, and he’s single! I don’t see anything’s wrong with this!”

 

“Kyuhyun Hyung’s right, Hyung,” Jonghyun said, finally looked away from his canvas.

 

“You have nothing to lose. He’ll graduate next year. Now, or never, Min.” Kyuhyun said again.

 

Changmin sighed and looked at Jonghyun’s painting. It was the night sky, the color blended gorgeously from black to blue, and the dots of stars were blinking.

 

Jonghyun pulled Changmin’s hand and draw something there.

 

“What is it?” Changmin asked.

 

Jonghyun didn’t answer until he finished. “A star. You know if you make a wish upon a star, your dream will come true right?”

 

Changmin could hear Kyuhyun snorted, and he himself thought that Jonghyun was being lame, but the star was so artistic and he kinda liked it too.

 

 

#

 

 

“Now you have your star, go get your man!” Kyuhyun said as he pushed Changmin’s back.

 

Changmin was a nervous wreck, and Kyuhyun pushed him, and well, Yoochun was his gravity anyway, so he clumsily bumped into Yoochun’s side, successfully got the older man’s attention, who was locking the Music Room. The classes was over hours earlier, and like usual, Yoochun went to the music room before he went home.

 

“Um, g- good afternoon, Yoochun Sunbae-nim,” Changmin didn’t dare to look at his face.

 

“Yes?”

 

 _Fuck. It’s a very bad idea!_ Changmin could feel his hot face, imagined how red it was.

 

Yoochun was confused. “Can I help you?”

 

“I like you.” Changmin wanted to slap himself. Or run away from there. He wondered if he hit the floor hard enough, the earth crust would crack open so he could jumped in there.

 

They were still for a moment. And it took quite some time, because as the minutes went by, Changmin could calm himself and got back to his senses. But the man in front of him said nothing either, and it made him wonder if Yoochun left already, so he lifted his head to see.

 

Yoochun was still there.

 

And Changmin regretted his move, because he saw Yoochun’s handsome feature, and he was sure he’d blush hard it was so fucking embarrassing. He knew Kyuhyun was somewhere out there, watching him, and would tease him later about this.

 

“Really?”

 

Yoochun’s voice startled him.

 

“You really like me?” Yoochun asked again.

 

And Changmin could only nod like an idiot. “It was love at first sight.” _Oh, great Shim Changmin._ He just realized that he sounded like a creepy stalker.

 

Yoochun let out a soft chuckle. “Okay, then.”

 

Changmin’s brain froze.

 

“But you didn’t mention your name?” Yoochun asked.

 

“I- I’m Shim- I mean- Changmin,” Changmin cleared his throat. “Shim Changmin.”

 

“Well then, Shim Changmin,” Yoochun leaned closer to get Changmin’s attention, which was unnecessary because he got all the attention Changmin had. “We’re dating now,”

 

“What?” all of Changmin’s nervousness washed by confusion in a second.

 

“You’re my boyfriend, then.” Yoochun smiled.

 

That smile. That smile that made flowers bloom, the butterflies dance, and the cool breeze blew as the sun shine brightly.

 

Yoochun’s smile faded. “Didn’t you say you like me?”

 

“I- I- I do, Sunbae-nim!” now why Yoochun asked again? Wasn’t it enough to embarrass himself once?

 

“So we’re boyfriends now,” Yoochun smiled again.

 

Changmin almost fainted because- Park Yoochun smiled. At him. Park Yoochun smiled to him and he looked around just to make sure that there was nobody else there. “Yes,” he said, felt a little proud that he didn’t yell out that word, or dancing in a stupid-happy ceremony.

 

“Do you take train or bus to go home?” Yoochun asked as they walked.

 

Changmin wasn’t used to that- walking together with Yoochun, and that Yoochun was talking _to him_. It was so unfamiliar. “Train.”

 

“Oh. I take the bus.” Yoochun said. “But that’s good, I can walk you to the station. It’s on my way to the bus stop.”

 

“Great!” Changmin said nervously.

 

And when Yoochun smiled at him, Changmin could finally smile back.

 

 

#

 

 

Yoochun asked for Changmin’s phone number when they were waiting for Changmin’s train (Changmin insisted that Yoochun didn’t have to wait for him, but Yoochun was staying anyway). And oh, Yoochun asked to just call him _Hyung._

Changmin was the first to text him, asked if he was home already. He waited for the reply like an ordinary teenage girl, rolling on the floor, walking back and forth in his small bedroom, and counted seconds.

 

Kyuhyun called and congratulated him, and like he expected, made fun of his stupid actions when he confessed. Changmin really did try to focus more on their conversation, though his mind was somewhere else, waiting for the reply from Yoochun.

 

He was on the phone for almost two hours, yet there was still no news from Yoochun. He took a bath, and still, no message.

 

He was ready for sleep, and thought that what happened earlier was just… nothing. Maybe Yoochun forgot about him. Maybe he just played with him. Maybe he didn’t-

 

His phone vibrated.

 

It was from Yoochun.

 

Changmin couldn’t control his squeal, he kicked the air in triumph, and his heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears.

 

_hi, changmin! sorry, lots of homework. i got home hours ago._

_what r u doin now?_

_From: Park Yoochun_

Changmin read that message like ten times before he sent the reply. Not long after, he thought that he shouldn’t reply rightaway, Yoochun would know he had been waiting for his message forever. But it didn’t matter anymore as the reply from Yoochun came as fast. They exchanged messages for two hours, until Yoochun said _c u at school tomorrow :)_

#

 

 

Yoochun texted him when the classes were over, asked if they could walk together to the station like yesterday. Changmin was waiting near the gate, but Yoochun was nowhere in sight.

 

He checked his phone again. Yoochun’s last message was three minutes ago, told him to wait near the gate. Maybe he was still on his way, Changmin didn’t know. The weather was getting colder and he should’ve brought his gloves.

 

Someone held his hand, and Changmin startled.

 

It was Yoochun.

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Sorry, did you wait for a long time?” Yoochun asked.

 

“No! It’s okay,” Changmin smiled. “Come on.”

 

They walked side by side, and it took a while for Changmin when he realized that they were holding hands. He just found out that a person could feel that much quantity of happiness as he quietly mapped the texture of Yoochun’s skin on his palm.

 

But Yoochun sensed that Changmin’s fingers moved in his hands. “Sorry. My hands are cold.”

 

“It’s fine,” Changmin quickly replied. “My temperature is hot like a little kid. I’m warm enough for us both,” he said with a smile.

 

Yoochun smiled too.

 

When Yoochun waved him goodbye in the train station, Changmin’s heart felt heavy a bit.

 

 

#

 

 

Changmin walked passed Yoochun’s class and the older man noticed him, so he decided to just come in.

 

“Can we go home together again?” Changmin asked.

 

“Sure,” Yoochun smiled.

 

“Then can we hold hands too?”

 

Yoochun scoffed.

 

Changmin just realized how childish he sounded. “I’m-“

 

“Usually people don’t say it,” Yoochun still had that smile, though he sounded a bit shy.

 

“Sorry. I know it… it happens naturally, right?” Changmin bit his lower lip.

 

“Yeah,” Yoochun said. “But of course. We can hold hands.” He added. “And let’s not ask anymore. Let’s just wait near the gate.”

 

Changmin grinned, happy because it became their habit as a couple. “Ah, by the way, I brought lunch for us. Do you like kimbap?”

 

Yoochun nodded. “I’ll go to your class.”

 

 

#

 

 

Yoochun did go to Changmin’s class, made the other students whispered, but Changmin ignored them all. He walked outside where Yoochun was, leaned on the wall beside an opened window.

 

“Isn’t it cold?” Changmin asked.

 

“But I like winter.” Yoochun said. “What’s your favourite season?”

 

“Spring.” Because Yoochun reminded him of the flowers, sweet fruits and cool breeze, as well as the warm sun.

 

“Oh. That’s plenty,” Yoochun said as Changmin opened the lunchbox.

 

“I eat a lot.” Changmin said, fed Yoochun a piece of kimbap. “How is it?”

 

“Delicious,” Yoochun said with a full mouth.

 

“And I brought mochi too… my grandmother made it yesterday.”

 

Yoochun nodded. “Thank you.” He received the bottle Changmin gave. “Ah, do you know the story about mice living in a tiny hole? And they can make very delicious mochi. One day, an old man fell down to that hole-“

 

“-and those mice made the mochi for him, right? And even made some more for his wife, they also gave him some gold because the old man was so nice to them.” Changmin continued, familiar with the story. “And then the mice showed him the way out from that tiny hole back to his home.”

 

“Right!” Yoochun laughed. “But… I forget what happen afterwards?”

 

“Well, his greedy neighbor saw it, and he wanted the gold too. So, he went through the hole as well, and the mice made mochi for him. But this greedy neighbor only wanted the gold, so he stole it from those mice, and run away…” Changmin stopped talking. He was too focused on the story that he didn’t notice that Yoochun wasn’t listening anymore.

 

Changmin followed Yoochun’s gaze, he looked outside through the window, far on the bench under the tree, to a couple sitting there.

 

Jaejoong and Yunho. Jaejoong was laughing at something Yunho said, and leaned his head on Yunho’s shoulder.

 

Although Yoochun was his boyfriend, it didn’t mean the man wasn’t thinking about his past lovers.

 

Changmin knew that.

 

And Jaejoong was more than an ex lovers. They had been on and off for two years. They had broken up some times, but then came back together again. Jaejoong must’ve left a big mark on Yoochun. And Changmin remembered those words Yoochun said to Jaejoong, “ _You belong with me,_ ”

 

“…the greedy neighbor lost in the end, right? Because the mice weren’t there to guide him back home.” Yoochun finished. “I remember now.”

 

Yoochun might still in love with Jaejoong. But Changmin was there now. Changmin was there for Yoochun, and he’d replace Jaejoong in Yoochun’s heart.

 

Changmin looked at Yoochun, who acted like nothing happened.

 

“I think it was adapted to a cartoon or something.” Yoochun added.

 

“Really? I only read the storybook.” Changmin replied, fed Yoochun another kimbap.

 

 

#

 

 

True to Yoochun’s words, they held hands again when they walked to the station. Changmin was glad because Yoochun didn’t hesitate, and they no longer felt awkward about it.

 

“My hands are cold,” Yoochun said again, sounded a bit sorry. “I sometimes think if I’m a dead man.”

 

Changmin tightened his hold. “You know, people said that men with cold hands have warm hearts.”

 

“Really?”

 

Changmin nodded. “You must have a very warm heart, Hyung.”

 

Yoochun laughed. “You’re just making it up.”

 

Changmin looked away. “So what?”

 

Yoochun smiled. “Thank you for trying.”

 

 

#

 

 

Changmin and Kyuhyun thought that Yoochun accepted Changmin to be his lover as a pure luck.

 

Jonghyun thought it was the star.

 

Kyuhyun gave him a weird look, but Changmin couldn’t disagree, because… well… that could be it. Right?

 

So Kyuhyun also gave the weird look to Changmin when the taller man asked for another star.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun asked, as Changmin offered his arm to Jonghyun. “You already date him.”

 

“I have another wish,” Changmin said, watched Jonghyun drew the star on his inner wrist.

 

“Sex with him?” Kyuhyun scoffed.

 

Jonghyun laughed and Changmin turned red, and quickly denied it.

 

When he went to the gate, Yoochun was already waiting.

 

“Oh, wait,” Changmin pulled his hand when Yoochun was going to hold it. “The ink’s still wet.”

 

“What is it?” Yoochun asked curiously.

 

“A star.” Changmin showed his wrist where the star was drawn with bronze ink, and Yoochun gave him a confused look. “A wishing star,” he said again. “To make my wish come true.”

 

“Really, though?” Yoochun chuckled. “I don’t think that you’re someone who’d believe something like that…”

 

Changmin just gave him a smile. “But it’s pretty, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re pretty.” Yoochun said.

 

Changmin blushed and turned away so Yoochun wouldn’t see his flushed face. The older man smiled and held Changmin’s other hand. He let go when they reached the train station and Changmin mumbled to himself about how close the distance from school to the station was.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing,” Changmin replied quickly, gave Yoochun a small smile.

 

“Ah, that’s your train. I’ll be going then,” Yoochun said.

 

Changmin nodded a little sadly and waved his boyfriend goodbye.

 

“See you tomorrow,”

 

Changmin already turned around and almost stepped into the train when he remembered something. “Hyung!” he called.

 

Yoochun stopped and turned back.

 

Changmin ran to Yoochun. “Here!” he gave him a hotpack.

 

Yoochun saw the childish drawing and read the writing next to it; ‘ _Shimmy the Hotpack will keep u warm~!’_

 

“The exchange for my hands, Hyung,” Changmin said. “Because I can’t walk you to the bus stop.”

 

Yoochun just stared at the hotpack for a while and Changmin wondered if something was wrong with it. Maybe he should ask Jonghyun to draw and wrote on it. His was so messy and he realized it just now. Or maybe he shouldn’t draw anything at all. He felt like a dumb crappy boyfriend now.

 

But then Yoochun gave him a sweet smile, his eyes crinkling to a warm light, and all his doubts were gone. “Thank you so much.”

 

Changmin breathed out in relieve and nodded, before quickly got in his train.

 

 

#

 

 

Changmin forgot to pack lunch for them so they decided to go to the canteen. People were staring, but Yoochun paid them no mind, and so did he.

 

“What do you want to eat?” Yoochun asked.

 

“Jjampong will be nice in this cold weather,” Changmin tightened his jacket. “What about you?”

 

“Hmm… I want to eat pasta, but there isn’t any here,” Yoochun replied.

 

“There’s this one pasta restaurant I know. It’s really delicious! Let’s go there together!” Changmin said, and realized a second later that he was asking for a date.

 

Yoochun nodded. “Okay, then.”

 

The lunch went by Yoochun commenting Changmin’s big appetite, and it reminded him of his younger brother, who went to study abroad, and how much he missed him. Because it was rather cold, they decided to go to class after they finished.

 

“I have Math after this. What about you, Hyung?”

 

Yoochun didn’t answer right away, he was distracted to something in front of them, but then he looked at Changmin. “Yes?”

 

“What class…” Changmin’s question died as he saw him.

 

The one and only Kim Jaejoong was in front of them. Yunho was a few steps behind him.

 

“Chunnie-ah,”

 

Changmin felt sick when he heard it. How it sounded so endearing and intimate.

 

“Is it your new boyfriend?” Jaejoong asked, gave Changmin a glance before he stared back to Changmin.

 

Changmin’s heart stopped beating and he forgot to breathe. He looked at Yoochun quietly, who gave a piercing glare to Jaejoong.

 

“It’s not your business.” Yoochun said coldly. “Come on, Changmin,” he held Changmin’s hand and led him away.

 

Changmin just tailed after him, faintly heard Yunho asked angrily if Jaejoong was still in love with Yoochun.

 

He didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer or not.

 

They fell to a deep silent after that. Yoochun wasn’t holding his hand anymore, but he still hadn’t talked.

 

“…that was your ex, right?” Changmin asked, tried to break the ice.

 

“You know?” Yoochun asked back. He didn’t look at Changmin.

 

Changmin just hummed, and thought that he brought the wrong topic, but it was bothering his mind so badly.

 

“Yeah… but you know, it’s ended.” Yoochun sighed. “I can’t stand it anymore. He’s so selfish and cold.”

 

Changmin sensed a little longing in Yoochun’s voice, and wondered if that was the reason why Yoochun liked winter.

 

 

#

 

 

It was weekend, and they had a date. They ate lunch in the pasta restaurant Changmin recommended, and watched an action movie together. The sky went dark fast, and it was snowing. Yoochun gave Changmin his scarf and he thought he could die because of happiness.

 

“But is it okay, Hyung?” Changmin asked as he felt the woolen scarf between his fingers.

 

“I’m used to cold weather. I like it.” Yoochun assured him.

 

Changmin mumbled a shy thank you for the third time.

 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

 

Changmin felt a bit afraid of what Yoochun would ask, but said yes anyway.

 

“That star on your wrist… what’s your wish?”

 

Changmin hummed, contemplated whether he should tell him or not.

 

“Is it a secret?” Yoochun asked, nudged his shoulder.

 

Changmin chuckled. “But I can tell you why I have it.”

 

Yoochun looked at him.

 

“Actually, it’s my second star. My first one was when I confessed to you. And you said yes.” Changmin said, felt warm because of Yoochun’s stare, but he just looked at the path ahead of them. “And I thought… maybe I’d get lucky again. So I have a new one.” He finally looked at Yoochun. “If you can have your wish come true, what will you ask for?”

 

Yoochun grinned. “I will wish that I can get a thousand wish to come true.”

 

Changmin laughed. “That’s smart.”

 

“You should’ve asked for that too…”

 

Yoochun walked Changmin to his home, and when they arrived, he felt it hard to let go of Yoochun’s hand.

 

“You should get in. It’s cold.” Yoochun said.

 

“Okay…” Changmin opened the gate. “Oh, Hyung, I forgot… your scarf.”

 

“It’s fine. Just wear it,” Yoochun said.

 

Changmin would love too, but like Yoochun said, it was so damn cold, and he didn’t want Yoochun to get sick. “You have to walk to the bus stop,” he took off the scarf and handed it to Yoochun. “Ah-“ the edge was stuck to his zipper.

 

“Why?” Yoochun walked closer. “It’s stuck?”

 

“Yeah…” Changmin pulled at the scarf. He couldn’t open his zip either.

 

“Wait, let me…” Yoochun untangled the scarf and touched the edge where it stuck.

 

Changmin just watched Yoochun with his face scrunched with concentration, fingers moving gently on his coat. “Yoochun Hyung,” he called.

 

Yoochun just hummed in response.

 

“I love you.”

 

It felt like a paused video, because Yoochun stopped moving, but the snow still falling slowly around them.

 

Changmin said it because he felt it. Especially now. When there was only two of them, in the middle of the street in front of his house, probably the most unromantic place ever. He didn’t feel any nervousness like when he confessed, or fear that Yoochun would think that he was creepy. Because what he had inside him was one huge emotion called love. And all of that love, was for Yoochun.

 

He couldn’t see Yoochun’s face, but he felt the older man’s cold hands cradled his face, the fingertips were almost frozen, and they touched his cheeks. Changmin could feel the air he breathed a second before Yoochun brought their lips together. Kissed him. With those soft lips he had been dreaming of for ages. That was when the world stop, when Changmin thought of nothing else but how nice it would be if they could stay forever like that.

 

“Why?” Yoochun whispered, they were merely an inch away.

 

Changmin blinked confusedly. Why what?

 

“Why are you crying?” Yoochun asked again.

 

Changmin just realized the tears rolled down his face. “I’m- I’m sorry Hyung…” he quickly wiped them away with his bare hands. “It’s just… I’m so happy…”

 

Yoochun stilled for a moment, before kissed Changmin for the second time. And that time, Changmin had the chance to kiss back, and wrap his arms around his lover.

 

 

#

 

 

Changmin was going to Yoochun’s class to return his scarf, but someone called him before he entered the room.

 

“You’re Shim Changmin, right?”

 

Changmin looked at the man. That perfect ice prince Kim Jaejoong.

 

“Can we talk for a moment?”

 

Changmin hesitated, but Jaejoong didn’t seem to accept no as an answer.

 

“Follow me,” he said, and led them outside, out of the school building before stopped in a deserted corner.

 

Changmin dared himself to look Jaejoong in the eyes. They were creepy. Beautiful, but scary.

 

Jaejoong sighed and played with his nail. “Okay. That’s enough. It’s time for you to give Yoochun back to me.”

 

Changmin felt a kick in his heart. What did this man said? “What?”

 

“You and Yoochun should stop playing,” he said, almost threateningly. He looked at Changmin with his sharp dark eyes.

 

Changmin took a deep breath. “I think you’re mistaken, Sunbae,” he said. “We’re in a serious relationship. And Yoochun Hyung is not a plaything that you-“

 

Jaejoong laughed. Loud. And Changmin shivered.

 

“Are stupid?” Jaejoong asked, a little out of breath after his long laugh. “I don’t mean that Yoochun is a plaything.” He said, annoyed. “I’m saying that Yoochun is playing with you.”

 

There was a jab in Changmin’s heart.

 

“Changmin?” Yoochun came, he quickly followed them when he saw Changmin followed Jaejoong outside. “Jae? What are you doing?

 

“Chunnie-ah!” Jaejoong went to Yoochun’s side, hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips.

 

Yoochun didn’t kiss back, but Changmin caught his eyes closed in a nostalgic euphoria for a second. Changmin could only watch. He couldn’t move a bit. He felt like a masochist and voyeur at that moment. Seeing something he shouldn’t, and didn’t look away though he was hurt.

 

Yoochun pushed Jaejoong away. “What the hell are you doing?! I have a boyfriend!”

 

“But you only date him to make me jealous, right?” Jaejoong clung to Yoochun’s arm. “He’s only a rebound. You use him to make me learn, don’t you, Chun-ah?” he held Yoochun tight.

 

“I…“ Yoochun could say no. He could deny it. But he couldn’t, because what Jaejoong said was true.

 

That was the moment when Changmin heart broke.

 

“And I’ve learned my lesson. I’m sorry. I realized how much I love you, baby… I love you so much…” Jaejoong kissed Yoochun’s neck.

 

Changmin needed quite some time with Yoochun to gather up the courage and built up his feelings until he finally said that he loved him. And the kiss... it was something Yoochun initiated, and felt so special for Changmin.

 

But Jaejoong… he could do anything to Yoochun effortlessly. Hugged him, kissed him… it was so natural for both of them. Yoochun’s relationship with Jaejoong was so different than Yoochun’s relationship with Changmin.

 

Changmin turned around and walked away. His legs felt weak, but he didn’t want to stay there and let the couple torn his already broken heart.

 

“Changmin,” Yoochun ran after him and stood in front of him.

 

He thought Yoochun would say ‘I’m sorry’, or ‘I love you’, but he didn’t. He didn’t say anything. Because he couldn’t. He remembered when he said that he loved Yoochun. The older man never said it back. Because he didn’t feel the same towards him.

 

And Changmin understood now that he saw it from how Jaejoong kissed him. From how Yoochun responded. How they touched and look into each other’s eyes. “I know,” he said.

 

Yoochun looked at him.

 

“…that you’re still in love with him.” He added. “I know, but… I’m just too selfish. Because I’ve liked you for so long, and when you accept my confession, I’m just so happy that I don’t care that your heart isn’t for me.” He looked down, willed back the tears that pooled in his eyes. “So… thank you. For being my boyfriend. It’s only a week, but it was the happiest week of my life.” He quickly turned away and walked because he couldn’t hold it anymore, and the tears fell.

 

“Changmin, wait,” Yoochun held his wrist.

 

Changmin twist his hand to let go of Yoochun’s hold, and Yoochun saw it. The fading star. Changmin gave him an empty smile. “Do you want to know what my wish is?” he asked. “I wish that you’ll always smile. I wish… you can always light the world with your smile, Hyung. I know you don’t love me, so… I hope you can be with someone you love, and love you back. I hope for your happiness.”

Yoochun slowly let go.

 

 

#

 

 

Changmin didn’t have to explain why, Kyuhyun and Jonghyun already knew. They saw Jaejoong and Yoochun came together, and how Jaejoong wrapped his arm around Yoochun’s hips possessively.

 

“So the star wasn’t any use, huh?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“No. It’s done its job well.” Changmin looked at his wrist. The ink had completely gone. “I wish he’ll always smile. I wish he’ll always be happy. And look, he found his happiness. With another man. His man.”

 

Jonghyun patted Changmin’s back gently, and Kyuhyun looked sorry.

 

When he got home and took off his coat, there was something in his pocket.

 

Yoochun’s scarf.

 

Changmin cried.

 

He lied. His wish was for Yoochun to smile. That warm smile with bright eyes that could make flowers bloom. But he wanted that smile for himself. Only for him. And because of him.

 

 

#

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“You have to return it to him.” Kyuhyun said.

 

Changmin let go of the scarf. He quietly thumbed the knitted dark maroon scarf when he thought the others weren’t looking. He invited Kyuhyun and Jonghyun to his house because it had been a while since they hung out together. They were in his room, Kyuhyun was playing against Jonghyun while Changmin was lying on the bed. The scarf was hung around the bedpost.

 

“I… I will.” Changmin cleared his throat.

 

“Are you really gonna do that, Hyung?” Jonghyun pushed the pause button.

 

“You have to! Throw it to his face and tell him that you don’t fucking need it anymore, and you don’t need him either! So take this damned scarf with you and live well, Park Fucking Yoochun!” Kyuhyun fumed, then grabbed a fistful of snack and put it inside his mouth.

 

“I’m not gonna do that,” Changmin sat up. “But I have to return it to him. It’s… it’s his anyway…”

 

It was just a week after he separated from Yoochun. He didn’t want to look sad in front of his friends, but he sensed that they knew anyway.

 

“I can ask my friend to give it to him for you.” Jonghyun said.

 

“But… shouldn’t I give it to him myself?”

 

“Well, can you manage looking at him in the eye?” Kyuhyun remarked.

 

Changmin had spent the schooldays concentrated on the studies only. He arrived just in time for the lesson to start, ate his lunch in his class, and went home as soon as school finished, unless he had his shift in the library. He tried not to pay any attention to his surroundings and he hadn’t seen Yoochun or Jaejoong. There was this time when he was in the canteen, and he wondered if Yoochun was there because Jonghyun and Kyuhyun was suddenly being somewhat hyperactive to distract him.

 

It worked well so far.

 

“Can you… please give this to your friend, then,” Changmin asked, handed the scarf to Jonghyun.

 

“Of course, Hyung,” Jonghyun stood up to take it.

 

But Changmin unconsciously still holding at the edge, where it was stuck on his jacket and Yoochun tried to pull it. And they had their first kiss then.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Just let it go. Let him go. “Yeah. Thanks.” Changmin gave the scarf to Jonghyun.

 

 

#

 

 

Yoochun thought it would be the same.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Jaejoong still had his head on Yoochun’s shoulder, that was his favorite part of his body, he knew that.

 

“I gotta go to my class,” he said.

 

Jaejoong refused to let go.

 

Everytime they fought or broke up, Jaejoong would become more spoilt, and demanded more time and skinship from his lover. It was fine. Yoochun loved to pamper him anyway.

 

“Jae,”

 

Jaejoong sighed and let go of him, only to pull his neck to kiss him on lips.

 

When Yoochun opened his eyes, he remembered Changmin blinked his tears away during their first kiss, making him felt warm despite the piercing cold wind.

 

“Fine. Meet me at lunch.” Jaejoong pouted.

 

Yoochun cleared his throat. “Sure.”

 

Yoochun went to his class, and when he took a seat, he realized someone just put something on his desk.

 

His scarf.

 

_“Oh, Hyung, I forgot… your scarf.”_

_“It’s fine. Just wear it,”_

 

Yoochun remembered. And he saw the tall figure just exited the classroom. He stood up and went after him. “Changmin,” he reached for the man’s hand.

 

The boy blinked at him. “Sunbae?”

 

He breathed out. It was Jungshin, not Changmin. He knew the bassist, they used to spend some time in the music room together. “Did you put the scarf on my table?”

 

Jungshin nodded. “Actually Jonghyun asked me to give it to you.”

 

“Jonghyun?”

 

“Yes. I wonder how he got your scarf, and he said that actually a friend of him had it, and wanted to return it to you.”

 

Yoochun’s shoulders fell. “Oh. Okay, than. Thank you.”

 

 

#

 

 

Sooyoung ended her shift, but she lingered for a while. “So the gossip’s not true?” he asked Changmin. “I heard you date Park Yoochun.”

 

Changmin forced a scoff. He put back the book to the shelves.

 

“He’s still so lovey dovey with that Kim Jaejoong…” Sooyoung added.

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say, so he remained quiet until the girl left the library and came back to his desk, checking the books that should be returned that day.

 

A student came over, put a book on the table for Changmin to check.

 

“Do you bring you card?”

 

He gave Changmin his card.

 

Changmin received it, one hand on the keyboard, ready to type the borrower’s data.

 

Park Yoochun.

 

His heartbeat stopped for a moment, before it fell from his ribs. Changmin didn’t know why it still hurt. It shouldn’t. He didn’t know how long he stared at the card, the name, and the owner’s photo beside it, before finally his brain started to work again, and he input the data to the computer.

 

He put the card on the book and gave it to the man. “Thank you,”

 

“Changmin,”

 

Changmin always loved Yoochun’s voice. He remembered the first time he heard it. He remembered the first time Yoochun called his name. He missed it so much, then why was it hurting a lot?

 

“Changmin, I… I want to talk to you.”

 

“Then talk.” Changmin refused to look at him. He just stared at the wooden desk. Yoochun hadn’t taken his book.

 

“Not here. Can you-“

 

“Then don’t talk at all.”

 

Yoochun didn’t reply.

 

“If you…” he gulped. “Don’t need anything else, please leave.”

 

Yoochun didn’t leave. And Changmin waited. Not waiting for the man to go, he waited and counted the time of how long Yoochun would stay.

 

Two minutes. Until Yoochun left.

 

He only worth two minutes of Yoochun’s time.

 

The man even left the book and his card. Changmin tried not to think about anything and put his card along with other lost and found cards.

 

 

#

 

 

Kyuhyun lost in their last game, and after some intense persuading, he agreed to treat them jajangmyeon. Kyuhyun actually didn’t expect Changmin to say yes rightaway when they asked him to have lunch in the canteen. He had been avoiding the outside world since his breakup with Yoochun. So he wondered if Changmin had gotten better.

 

Changmin said yes because he had to distract his mind from Yoochun. Maybe some fresh air could help. He was still thinking of what Yoochun wanted to talk about when the man met him in the library. Half of himself regretted that he didn’t accept Yoochun’s offer, but the other half also wished that he would never see Yoochun again.

 

“Yah, Shim!”

 

“Wh- what?”

 

Kyuhyun gave him a look. “Are you listening? Jonghyun asked if you want to go to Busan next week.”

 

“I have to be there for my sister engagement in Friday.” Jonghyun said. “I’m free afterwards, we can go fishing or try the seafood.”

 

“Oh,” Changmin put down his chopsticks. “Well, if you guys are going, I’ll go too.”

 

Kyuhyun asked Jonghyun about the culinary there and where they could stay, and Jonghyun told him not to worry because he knew his hometown well, and of course they could stay in his house.

 

A group of girls one table away from them just finished, and they got up and left, so Changmin could see clearly to the next table after them.

 

Park Yoochun.

 

He was straight two tables away from Changmin, eating lunch with his friends, and of course, Jaejoong who stuck to him like bubblegum. Jaejoong was actually sitting on Yoochun’s lap, and the man didn’t seem to mind, because his lover fed him anyway.

 

Changmin just wondered what Yoochun would talk about the day before. It was stupid of him to expect Yoochun to say how sorry he was, and how he would mend his relationship with Changmin.

 

Yoochun was belonged to Jaejoong. Why did he always forget that?

 

For a second, Changmin thought that Jaejoong caught him staring while his big dark eyes swept the surroundings, but then Jaejoong looked at Yoochun, fed him some bits of kimchi. The sauce dripped on the corner of his mouth, and Jaejoong stopped Yoochun’s hand when he was about to wipe it.

 

Jaejoong licked it, and his lips ended on Yoochun’s, and the kiss went more intimate than it should be.

 

Changmin looked away, didn’t see Yoochun’s stoic expression when Jaejoong pulled back.

 

 

#

 

 

Yoochun just watched.

 

When he was leaning by the gate, enjoying the breeze blowing his face, sometimes chatting with his friends, or waiting for Jaejoong to come… he saw Changmin passing by, head down, eyes on the pavement before him. Hands inside his pocket, or holding his textbooks, slim legs taking long strides.

 

He only watched.

 

Until one day, he thought that he should stop him. And talked to him.

 

But Yoochun didn’t know what he should say. There were many, actually. He should apologize. He should tell him, that Changmin was a very nice man and he was sorry he used him. And Yoochun actually liked spending time with him, because the younger made him felt special.

 

Standing by the gate would be his favorite part of the day, since he couldn’t see Changmin that much anymore. He didn’t see Changmin in canteen, and he rarely stood by in the library. But when it was Changmin’s shift, Yoochun made sure he would be there.

 

He sat quietly, hands on opened book, but eyes quietly glanced to an aisle, where Changmin was chatting with a girl as he putting back the books back to the shelf. The boy didn’t say anything, though.

 

Yoochun wanted to hear his voice.

 

He tried to talk to him, borrowing a book as an alibi, but Changmin didn’t even see him in the eye.

 

Yoochun missed those big deep brown eyes that sparkled everytime the younger looked at him. And Changmin’s melodious laugh would turn those orbs a little mismatched.

 

“If you don’t need anything else, please leave.”

 

I need you.

 

Yoochun just watched him. The warm, sweet, cheerful Changmin he knew, had became this cold. It was his fault anyway. He should’ve known that.

 

He wondered why he let go of the boy.

 

 

#

 

 

Yoochun used to be the reason why he stayed in the library, but he came to like the nuance anyway. It was quiet, and he loved the silence, it calmed him. He began to gain some interest in the books. Not the novels, but ones with lots of pictures and only one or two lines to read.

 

He often lost track of time in the library, and when the library had to be locked, Changmin had to hurry to put the book back to the shelf. He was looking at the World War II photos, the thick book was located in private section, on top of the high shelf, close to the librarian desk. He rarely used the ladder, but he needed it now.

 

He climbed the ladder and already on top when he just remembered that the book that was still on the desk. Changmin tsked and tried to reach for it anyway, didn’t want to get down first.

 

The ladder got off balance, it was tilted to his side because of his weight, and Changmin knew he’d fall in a second. He closed his eyes and waited for his body to crash to the floor.

 

But someone held the ladder, and Changmin didn’t fell. He realized it a moment later, wondering why he wasn’t in pain on the floor.

 

“Be careful,”

 

It was Yunho.

 

That Yunho. That Yunho who made Jaejoong broke up with Yoochun. But then… Yunho broke up with Jaejoong because the man came back with Yoochun..?

 

“Are you reaching for this?” Yunho took the heavy book and gave it to Changmin.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Changmin tried not to think about Yoochun or Jaejoong and put the book back to its place. Yunho was still holding the ladder for him. And when he was about to get off, Yunho offered his hand for Changmin, and the younger thanked him again.

 

“I’m looking for my library card. I wonder if it slipped in the last book I borrowed.” Yunho said.

 

“Let me check it first.” Changmin looked through the box of cards.

 

He found Yoochun’s instead.

 

He must’ve stared because Yunho asked if Yoochun was his boyfriend.

 

“What?”

 

“I wonder if he really is your boyfriend when Jaejoong went out with me,” Yunho asked again.

 

Although he was in love by himself and Yoochun was still in love with Jaejoong, but, “He was.” At that time, Yoochun accepted him to be his boyfriend. “For a very short period of time,” he added with an awkward laugh, put Yoochun’s card to the very back and continued to look for Yunho’s card.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Changmin lifted his head to look at Yunho. “For what?”

 

“I know how much it hurts for me, it must be hard for you too.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin just realized that he wasn’t the only victim. “Let’s not be sorry,” he said. “Let’s just…” it was kinda ridiculous how angry Kyuhyun flashed in his mind, when his bestfriend told him to just throw the scarf to Yoochun’s face and told him to- “…live well.”

 

He could see why Jaejoong liked Yunho. The man was so thoughtful, considerate, and caring. He was tall and good looking too. And maybe he understood why Jaejoong’s love for Yoochun swayed because of this man.

 

Jaejoong was so lucky. Both Yoochun and Yunho, he got their hearts. He could get whichever he wanted. He got his power over them.

 

“This is your card,”

 

“Thank you, Changmin.” Yunho smiled.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

#

 

 

Yoochun was a fan of this anime, and when it was adapted to big screen, he couldn’t wait to watch it. But Jaejoong frowned, saying they should watch thriller instead. Yoochun didn’t want to argue, knowing they would watch what Jaejoong wanted in the end anyway, and queued for the ticket.

 

“When is the last time you make me happy?”

 

Jaejoong gasped. “What?”

 

“Do you ever think of my happiness?” Yoochun asked again.

 

Jaejoong breathed out. “If you really want to watch the other movie-“

 

“It’s not about that. I don’t mind if you don’t want to watch it, I can watch it alone later.”

 

Jaejoong folded his arms, looked away and took a deep breath, totally annoyed. “What are you implying, then?” he glared to Yoochun.

 

“Just answer the question.”

 

Jaejoong’s hand was itched to slap Yoochun. “Are you asking for a fight?”

 

Yoochun was still. Classic Jaejoong. His emotion was easily changed. He was quick to anger, but could be lovely in the next minute.

 

“You ask me when the last time I make you happy. So you’re not happy with me now? Then why are you still here, then?!”

 

The couple attracted attention, and as the queue got shorter, Yoochun pulled Jaejoong aside to a corner.

 

Jaejoong yanked his hand off once they were out of people’s sight.

 

“Do I make you happy?” Yoochun asked.

 

“Yes! Unlike you, I never questioned your heart, cause I know it’s mine!” Jaejoong pointed to Yoochun’s chest. He couldn’t hold his sob. “Do you… not happy with me?”

 

Yoochun wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s trembling body.

 

“Why do you need to be happy when you’re in love? You have me, don’t you, Chun-ah?” Jaejoong buried his face to Yoochun’s chest.

 

“Jae,” Yoochun looked at the man in the eye. “Let’s break up.”

 

 

#

 

 

Changmin was doing his homework in his usual place behind the desk. Yoochun braced himself and walked towards him. “I’m looking for my library card.”

 

Changmin still didn’t look him in the eye, but put a box filled with cards on the desk, before continued writing on his book.

 

“Changmin,”

 

Changmin didn’t know what he was writing, and flipped the reference book to look busy.

 

“I broke up with Jaejoong.”

 

He almost ripped the page. “Only for a while. You’ll come back to him again.” He managed to say. It was what on his mind anyway.

 

“It’s for real now.”

 

Changmin closed the book. “He dumped you again? You want to use me again?”

 

“I dumped him.”

 

“You shouldn’t. You’ll regret it.”

 

“I regret what I’ve done to you.”

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say.

 

Yoochun took a seat on the other side of the desk and his eye leveled with Changmin’s. “Look at me,”

 

Changmin didn’t.

 

Yoochun reached for his hands, but the younger pulled them back before their fingers could even touch.

 

“What?” but Changmin finally looked at him.

 

“Do you think I’m happy now?” Yoochun asked.

 

The man looked miserable, Changmin thought. He got eye bags, and his eyes weren’t as bright as before. And Changmin forgot when the last time he saw Yoochun smiled. That smile that made him fell hard for this man. “Do you?”

 

“I’m not.” Yoochun looked at him deeply. “Didn’t you wish for my happiness?”

 

“I’m sorry it doesn’t work.” Changmin replied.

 

“You make me happy. That’s how it works.”

 

“I wished you to be happy with… the one you love.” Changmin felt choked. “And it’s not me.”

 

“The one I loved… he doesn’t make me happy. That’s why I broke up with him.”

 

Changmin’s shoulders fell. “Don’t tell me. I don’t know either if the man I loved was happy with me, since he didn’t want to be with me.”

 

“I’m happy with you.” Yoochun stated.

 

Changmin gulped. “But your heart years for Jaejoong.”

 

“Shim! Done yet? Aren’t we going to- oh gosh, look who’s here? This fu-“

 

Jonghyun covered Kyuhyun’s mouth at the right time. “We’ll just go now, Hyung,” he told Changmin.

 

“No. I’m done with my shift anyway. I’ll go with you guys.” Changmin gathered his books, and took his bag. He didn’t even look back when he left.

 

When the boys were enjoying a cup of ramen in the minimarket, and Kyuhyun dared himself to ask. “Do you want to talk about him?”

 

Changmin shook his head slowly.

 

“Time heals, Hyung,” Jonghyun patted his back comfortingly.

 

Changmin just smiled. Time didn’t heal him. As time went by, it just got worse. He thought he’d be fine, be he didn’t. It crept inside his heart unknowingly, getting more severe everyday, like cancer.

 

 

#

 

 

Jaejoong refused to breakup, and still followed him. The man talked less but touched him the same. “You want to breakup? Well, I don’t want to. We started this together, and you cannot end it by yourself.”

 

Yoochun didn’t know what to say.

 

He was listening to his iPod, didn’t share the headset with Jaejoong like usual but the man didn’t mind anyway. Jaejoong was reading a novel and he didn’t bother to read the title even though he could, because Jaejoong’s head was on his lap. The weather got colder, and he enjoyed it on one of the school lawn’s bench.

 

Yoochun spotted Changmin. He just exited the building, but stopped walking when he greeted someone.

 

It was Yunho.

 

Yunho smiled to Changmin, and they talked about something, before Changmin handed Yunho a book, continued with more talking. Changmin nodded as he smiled.

 

Jealousy pricked him, but Yoochun thought, it wasn’t so bad. At least he could see Changmin smiled again. That smile he missed, bright like a moon lighted on his dark night. But then, the ache came back as he realized there was someone else that could make Changmin smiled like that again. And it wasn’t him.

 

Yunho patted Changmin’s shoulder before he went to one of the bench, started to read the book from Changmin while the younger headed to the opposite direction. Yoochun’s eyes followed the boy until he disappeared behind the gate.

 

When Yoochun looked down, he saw Jaejoong’s eyes. They were on Yunho.

 

“What does Yunho have that I don’t?” he asked.

 

Jaejoong didn’t say anything. A drop of tear fell from his eye.

 

Yoochun didn’t expect him to cry, and didn’t wipe his tears either.

 

“He's stubborn but he’s also childish. He dared to reprimand me when I did something wrong. He gave me cheerful hello’s and hesitant goodbye’s. He surprised me with kisses, but also ignored me at times when he wanted to be by himself.” Jaejoong let out an empty smile. “And I think… I was happier with him than when I’m with you… does it mean I don’t love you anymore, Chun-ah?” he cried.

 

Yoochun combed Jaejoong’s hair as the later sobbed, his novel fell to the grass and none of them care.

 

“Our love story ends here,” Yoochun leaned down and stared at Jaejoong gently. “Let’s part our ways and be happy, Jaejoong-ah,” he kissed Jaejoong’s forehead.

 

Jaejoong nodded, wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s neck and kissed his lover for one last time.

 

 

#

 

 

Yoochun waited. Changmin’s shift was over and the boy would come out from the library anytime soon. The school was almost empty. He leaned on the wall, stared at the clock in front of him, counting seconds, minutes…

 

Changmin walked passed him.

 

“Changmin!”

 

The younger ignored him, of course. Kept walking ahead of him.

 

Yoochun ran, caught Changmin’s hand to stop him.

 

Changmin yanked his hand off.

 

“Changmin, please listen to me,” Yoochun started. He couldn’t summarize what he wanted to say in short sentences but he had to try, before Changmin ran again. “I apologize for what I’ve done. Jaejoong and I-“

 

“You lied to me.” Changmin said, eyes filled with anger.

 

Yoochun didn’t know what Changmin was talking about.

 

“You told me you broke up with him. But you’re still together, dammit!” Changmin’s teeth clenched. “And I… I wonder why I cared in the first place. I shouldn’t have listened to you. I shouldn’t believe you!”

 

“I didn’t lie to you. I broke up with him, but he didn’t want to. But now, we’re officially separated. He chose Yunho. We’re done-” Yoochun took a step towards the other, but didn’t dare to move any closer, afraid Changmin would step back.

 

“Shut up!” Changmin yelled. “You’re a fucking liar. Why do you always torture me like this? Is it so fun for you?” he pushed Yoochun’s shoulder.

 

Yoochun moved closer again. “Changmin,”

 

“Can’t you leave me alone?” Changmin wiped the new formed tears so Yoochun wouldn’t see them fell. “You bastard! I hate you!” he punched Yoochun’s chest.

 

It was quite hard and a little hurt, but Yoochun stayed still.

 

Changmin sobbed. “I really hate you…” his fist was still attacking Yoochun weakly.

 

Yoochun wrapped his arms around Changmin’s body, pulled him to his embrace. “You’re right. I’m a fucking bastard. I hate myself too.”

 

Changmin was still crying, but let Yoochun hugged him, his hands trapped between their bodies. Yoochun’s shoulder wet with Changmin’s tears, and the younger’s sobs quieted down as Yoochun rubbed his back gently. Changmin pulled back, but Yoochun held his hands, didn’t let him go away.

 

Yoochun stared at him. “Changmin, I never lied to you. But I do regret using such a kind boy like you. When we were together, there was a time when I want to be honest and tell you everything. But I was afraid you’d go away and ended our relationship.” He brushed Changmin’s cheek, erased the tracks of his tears. “I didn’t know how you can care about me that much, and I’ve never known I can feel so loved until I met you. That’s why I didn’t want us to end.”

 

Changmin’s gaze went to Yoochun.

 

“Please let me fix everything, Changmin. Please let us start again.” Yoochun didn’t care if he begged.

 

“How do I know if it’s real this time?” Changmin’s voice was small.

 

He caressed Changmin’s neck. “I will prove it to you.”

 

“It’s unfair…” Changmin’s head hung low. “You know I can never reject you…”

 

Yoochun let out a small smile, and combed the younger’s hair, letting Changmin’s head rested on his shoulder.

 

 

#

 

 

Changmin could see Yoochun from afar, hands wiggled in his pocket, looking right here and there, waiting for him by the gate. The man seemed nervous.

 

When Yoochun’s eyes found him, he smiled widely. His teeth showing, apple cheeks blushed, and waved to him a little enthusiastically for a shy man like him would do. Changmin had to bit the insides of his mouth to stop himself from grinning dumbly.

 

“You’re here,” Yoochun’s voice trembled a bit. Both from the cold air and the excitement. “This is yours,” he said, took out his scarf.

 

Changmin did nothing as Yoochun wrapped his woolen maroon scarf around his neck, feeling the warmth spread from his heart.

 

“Hand?”

 

Changmin just looked at Yoochun’s left hand, palm opened wide for him.

 

Yoochun grabbed Changmin’s hand, interlaced their fingers and held it tightly. “I will walk you to the train station.”

 

“You don’t have to voice it out…” he mumbled.

 

Yoochun chuckled and they started to walk. A drop of water fell and hit his head, and more coming. “It’s raining…”

 

“I have an umbrella,” Changmin said. They found a shelter and the younger rummaged through his bag and took out his umbrella.

 

Yoochun took it, and held it high before opened the umbrella.

 

“Oh, wait-“ Changmin thought he spotted something on Yoochun’s wrist. “What is that? On your right hand?”

 

Yoochun lowered the umbrella to pull his sleeve. “Nothing,”

 

“There’s obviously something!” Changmin said, pulled Yoochun’s hand.

 

Yoochun covered his wrist with his other hand. “I’ve told you there’s-“

 

Changmin impatiently uncovered Yoochun’s hand and pulled back the sleeves. There was a star drawn there. It was gold, and he remembered that it was identical with the one Jonghyun drew for him. He raised his brows to Yoochun.

 

Yoochun closed his mouth and looked away. “I… I asked Jonghyun to draw it for me… so I can get a wish granted…”

 

“A thousand wishes?”

 

“I want to hold hands again with you.” Yoochun glanced to Changmin.

 

Changmin brushed his thumb on the star, drawn on Yoochun’s pulse point. “Idiot…”

 

Yoochun smiled as he saw Changmin softened. “Let’s go.” He opened the umbrella and they walked hand in hand. “We should hire Jonghyun and open a tattoo parlor. Tell people it can make your wish come true.”

 

Changmin gave Yoochun a sarcastic look.

 

“We can tell them our story!”

 

“Then they’ll find out that they have to suffer like me.” Changmin snarked.

 

Yoochun gave him an apologetic look, and Changmin almost regretted that he brought the topic, so he gave Yoochun a smile.

 

“I love you.” Yoochun said.

 

He finally said it.

 

“I love you first.” Changmin replied, didn’t try to hold his smile.

 

Yoochun laughed, thought that he almost died from happiness, tightened his hold on Changmin’s hand and kissed the younger’s temple.

 

 

#

 

 

“Yunho, I think we should get back together.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Yunho said, before ran back to his friends in the basketball court.

 

“Jung Yunho! I’ll make you regret this!” Jaejoong yelled.

 

“Keep on trying!” Yunho shouted back as he dribbled the ball, eyes focused on the ring.

 

“I’m leaving!”

 

Yunho didn’t reply, his ball missed and he tried to get the rebound. Donghae got it, and he threw it to Siwon. He ran after them, but it was too late. The opposite team scored.

 

He looked at the courtside. Jaejoong was still there. Eyes down, fingers playing with the hem of his jacket. He didn’t leave.

 

Yunho smiled to himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> answering the readers request, here's the sequel :))  
> done & done! *spreading yoomin love confetti

**Author's Note:**

> actually i stole the plot from a manga i read long time ago, i forgot the title & author. the story had stuck in my mind for so long & i kinda miss yoomin pairing, so here it is.  
> it's a happy ending in the manga tho, but i just don't know how to mend this. but if u want me to continue & write the happy ending for min&chun (or do u have other pairing in mind?) just tell me :)


End file.
